The wishing pond
by Catsmeowh44
Summary: Gaara fic maybe later pairings. Someone peep's on gaara while he was skinny diping, and he wants some answers! crazy stuff goes down, school can be a horrible palce for rumors that might not be rumors?. Warning... just in case.


Disclaimer: Dead babies…

This is a Gaara fic. Now read on.

-----------------------

CH . 1 limitless

----------------------

(Gaara's POV)

So, my name's Gaara, and my life sucks. At least in my opinion. Well my father is a stupid alcoholic and drinking only makes him stupider.

So right now I'm pretty much waiting for him to die. Drink himself into a coma or something.

I bet right about now, he's down stairs on the couch in an alcohol induced sleep.

So I'm going to leave, for a little while, not for good, I would, but I have no where to go, and it's not like I'm going to go ask someone.

I close the door to my room on the way out, walking down the stairs with light-footed ease.

I peer around to notice that I was correct, my father was asleep on the couch in the living room, beer in hand, remote in the other.

What a dush.

I roll my eyes as I speed past him, and good god did he smell of beer! It was like it was reeking out of every pour, he should bathe, maybe brush his teeth from time to time.

Once I am outside I fill my lungs with clean air, and sigh, tonight was a clear night.

I walk around my house, and into the forest behind, it's dark, but I have the moon to guide me.

I pass through the forest with ease, over logs and bushes, twigs snap in my wake.

Many different smells from the forest fill my senses, one distinct one I know as the pine trees. But soon that smell fades as the tree's begin to thin out, and a new sweet smell is introduced, there day lilies, that for some reason only grow around a little pond in this forest.

I jump in to the clearing; the day lily's surrounding me in their vibrant orange colors.

Most of the flowers have already begun to die, and others have already started to come alive. You see, day lilies only live for one day, and then they die.

I pass through the bed of lilies, which give wake to the beautiful pond in front of me.

This pond I know to be no ordinary pond, for it's not really a pond, nor is it a lake. It's too small to be considered a lake, but it also has nothing pond-like about it. It does not have any algae, or frog eggs, or a really muddy bottom, its waters are completely clear, and it is quite deep.

I begin to take off my shirt, setting it on a low branch, as I did with the rest of my clothing.

The moonlight feels good against my pale skin. I walk over to the waters edge, testing it with my foot. It was fairly warm. So I waded in up to my thighs.

This place was like my own private getaway, no one knows that this place exists. Well, at least not to my knowledge.

I dived in headfirst, the water felt so refreshing, and I soaked up ever minute.

It was the night before the last day of summer, after tomorrow I will be going back to school, it's too bad that this has to end, but I'm also grateful, because that means I won't have to be at home.

I spend, what feels like a few hours, just swimming, relaxing, and pondering why I exist, what difference could I make on anyone.

Once the moon gets to high just past the tree's that's when I know it's time to leave, so I blow bubbles in the water out of frustration, deciding I should get going, before someone wakes up.

I put on my dark clothing, shaking the mop of red hair on my head till it's fairly dry, I turn to the water longingly, and I whisper ever so quietly "I wish that something exciding would happen to me." Not really saying it to anything or anyone in particular.

I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was in my bed, my hair finally drying. I wasn't sleeping I never really sleep only occasionally, which is very rare.

(Normal POV)

By the time Gaara had gotten home everyone was sound asleep; his father had already gone up to his bedroom to sleep. Kankuro probably covered for Gaara, him and Temari both knew about his daily night trips, and would try to cover for the red head if needed. That or Gaara's father was to tired (or drunk) to care.

----------------

I'm redoing this story agaim as you can see, I hope this one does better….


End file.
